


Conversations With Dead People

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [52]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: “I think we were supposed to meet later, rather than sooner.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [gifset](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/128084456665/teamsciles-do-u-think-while).

He feels like he’s moving when he wakes up.  


Scott opens his eyes blearily, can’t figure out where he is for a moment. It’s a bus seat, like a school bus, and for a moment he wonders if he fell asleep on a school trip.  


“I think we were supposed to meet later, rather than sooner,” a voice says beside him, so unexpected and familiar it jerks Scott out of his disorientation.  


He sits up straight to see Allison on the seat beside him.  


A thousand things run through his mind, a thousand emotions and memories that Scott can’t identify. It squeezes his heart like a vise. “Allison?”   


She smiles, so familiar it hurts. “Hi, Scott.”  


She’s here. She’s here, and that means... It all comes crashing back to him, and Scott slumps against the seat. “Am I dead?”  


Allison reaches over and squeezes his hand. “Not if I can help it.”  


He’s not sure how he feels about that. “So we don’t have much time.”  


She shakes her head. “Not really.”  


He wants to say something. He doesn’t know what to say. There’s so much it tangles on the tip of his tongue, and he can’t get anything out.  


“I’ve screwed everything up,” he finally admits, and buries his face in his hands. “I just...with Liam, and with Stiles, with--I’ve just...I've screwed it all up.”

She squeezes his shoulder. “You haven’t,” she says quietly, with such conviction Scott has to look at her.  


Allison’s looking as serious as he’s ever seen her. “I’m not saying you haven’t made mistakes,” she says softly. “But you can still fix them. Nothing’s broken irreparably. Not yet.”

_You are_ , he thinks, and the wave of guilt hits him hard. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. “Allison, I’m so sorry I couldn’t--”  


“Couldn’t what?” She cocks her head and runs her fingers through his hair. “Couldn’t save me?”  


He can’t speak over the lump in his throat, so he just nods.  


“It wasn’t your fault.”  


“But--”

“It wasn’t your fault, Scott McCall,” Allison repeats, more strongly this time. “I mean it. I never blamed you, not for a second. And it’s not Stiles’s, either. Don’t you dare let him think that.”

“If he’ll even talk to me again,” Scott mutters.  


Allison hums and leans over so her shoulder is pressing against his. “It won’t be easy. But you two can get there. You _can_ still fix it.”  


She feels so solid, so _real_ , it hurts. It hurts that this is only temporary, this bus ride in a gray world. “You should still be with us.”  


Allison shrugs and smiles. “I wish I was. But you’ve done okay so far. I think you’ll keep being okay.”

He hears voices in the distance, and looks around, but there’s no one else on the bus.  


Allison’s smile goes wobbly, and she presses her lips together. “Time’s almost up.”  


No. He wants just a few more minutes, just a few more... Scott grabs her hand and squeezes it as hard as he dares. “I miss you so much.”  


She squeezes it back, and full-on grins through the tears running down her cheeks. “I miss you, too.”

His chest hurts, and suddenly he’s having trouble breathing. The other voices are getting louder, and the bus is starting to fade away.  


He looks back at her, one last time, trying to hold onto her face in his memory. “Allison...”  


She kisses his cheek, and he can barely feel it. “You’ll be okay,” she says again. “I love you, Scott McCall.”  


~~

He wakes up with a roar.  



End file.
